Despedida
by JenKrushnic
Summary: "  Vai ser melhor pra nós Jen, ficarmos separados um tempo... Isso que a gente sente é tão... Eu não sei nem explicar! É muito intenso, é muito frágil e destrutível." Jensha/Mishen, ou seja, Jensen Ackles de pegação com Misha Collins.


"_Nunca é fácil dizer Adeus._

_E se torna mais difícil,_

_Quando você percebe que_

_Nenhum quer realmente ir._

_Nem você, nem ele."_

Ele abriu a porta olhando em meus olhos, e o azul dos seus pareciam marejados.

_Vou sair da série, Jen.

Meu coração se apertou. Não é como se eu não soubesse que isso aconteceria, eu sabia. Só não queria acreditar que estava mesmo acontecendo. Depois de tanto tempo convivendo com Misha, era impossível imaginar um dia meu em que ele não estivesse presente.

_Mas... O Castiel... Precisa permanecer. O Dean... Ele precisa de você.

Misha sorriu aquele sorriso lindo e espontâneo que só ele tinha. As mãos dele seguraram aminha, apertando-a de leve.

_Isso é uma forma de dizer que você precisa.

Eu olhei os olhos azuis dele. Misha estava certo. Eu precisava dele, precisava sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto, precisava ouvir sua voz, mesmo quando ele fazia piadas idiotas sobre eu e Jared termos um caso, e Wincest ser real.

_ Vai ser melhor pra nós Jen, ficarmos separados um tempo... Isso que a gente sente é tão... Eu não sei nem explicar! É muito intenso, é muito frágil e destrutível.

Fechei os olhos não queria que ele me visse chorar. Uma de suas mãos segurou minha face com delicadeza.

_Eu juro que não quero ir. Mas, nós sabíamos desde o começo que Castiel não duraria pra sempre.

_Castiel é um anjo. Ele é eterno... Não tem como Kripke tirá-lo da série.

_Castiel pode ser eterno, mas eu não sou Jen. E Kripke pode sim me tirar da série. Foi ele quem inventou isso, lembra?

Comecei a soluçar e o abracei, puxando-o pra mim.

_A gente está tão dependente um do outro. Isso não é bom, querido.

Minhas mãos agarram-lhe a camisa amassando-a. Era isso, o fim. Eu nunca mais teria Misha.

_Eu quero ser dependente de você, Misha.

Minha voz estava baixa. Eu sabia que assim como meu coração, o coração dele também se quebrava só em pensar que na nos veríamos mais.

_A cena que vamos fazer agora... Vai ser a minha... Última.

Eu o olhei assustado. Pensei que seria no outro mês ou pelo menos que iria demorar um pouco mais.

Largamos as mãos e nos afastamos quando escutamos Jay bater na porta. Ele colocou a cabeça pela fresta sorrindo.

_Já vamos começar.

Ele saiu mais rápido do que apareceu.

_Então... Vamos?

Misha levantou-se, eu puxei-o novamente, ele se desequilibrou caindo em cima de mim no sofá. Nossos olhos encarando-se, fitando cada traço, tentando eternizar aquela imagem na memória pra que nunca fossa esquecida.

_Me beija. Mesmo que seja pela última vez. Eu preciso sentir você, Misha.

Sua mão acariciou meu cabelo, tocou meu rosto e sua boca aproximou-se da minha, beijando da forma mais lenta possível, tentando eternizar aquele momento, que raramente tínhamos, já que sempre tinha alguém por perto.

Sua língua entrelaçando-se com a minha, deixando o beijo cada vez mais quente, nenhum de nós queria parar.

Suas mãos começaram a acariciar meu corpo, me fazendo gemer. E então outra maldita batida na porta.

_Jensen, Misha, queremos gravar hoje ainda, se não se importam.

A voz irritante de um Padalecki impaciente fez Misha sair de cima de mim.

Ele passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos e saiu. Eu me afundei nas almofadas, não seria nada fácil ficar longe dele.

Terminamos de gravar e Jared trouxe champagne. Deu uma taça pra mim outra pro anjo, sorriu pra nós, desejou boa partida pra Misha e saiu com Genevieve.

Estávamos sozinhos agora. Somente eu e ele.

_Você quer uma carona?

Perguntei educadamente.

_Claro. Ãh... Obrigado.

Entramos no carro. Não falamos nada o percurso inteiro. Chegamos à frente do prédio onde ele tinha um quarto. Ele olhou pra cima e depois pra mim.

_Você... Quer entrar Jen?

_Tudo bem.

Entramos no elevador, afastados e calados. Saímos de lá aos beijos e só paramos para que ele pudesse abrir a porta.

No caminho para o quarto, já tão conhecido por mim, deixávamos as roupas caírem, por que a vontade insaciável, de tocar no corpo um do outro era urgente.

Jogamos-nos na cama, nus e gargalhando. Ele passou os dedos pelo meu rosto, os passou por minha boca contornando o desenho dela. Beijou-me de novo, tirando, roubando-me o ar.

Suas mãos passando por meu peito e tórax. Fazendo arrepios espalharem-se pelo meu corpo. Senti o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu. Eu estava tão duro que explodiria a qualquer momento. Ele tocou-o me fazendo curvar as costas, urrar e agarrar sua coxa. Começou com movimentos leves, subindo e descendo a mão devagar. Misha arqueou as costas para frente, encarou-me com um sorriso safado e tocou a ponta de meu pênis com a língua. Eu agarrei o lençol, enroscando-o em minha mão o puxando. Eu precisava desesperadamente de alivio.

_Faça... Misha... Por Deus, faz logo isso.

E ele abocanhou de uma só vez. Sugou forte, lambuzando-o com saliva. Eu enlouquecia.

_Calma. Não vá desperdiçar o gozo nos lençóis, Jen.

Ele disse um pouco antes de sentar em cima e começar a rebolar loucamente. Ele escorregava pelo meu pênis cada vez mais rápido, e os sons que saiam de sua boca, deveriam ser considerados proibidos, tamanha obscenidade daqueles gemidos e urros que saiam da garganta de Misha Collins.

Ele começou a intensificar os movimentos, eu o ajudei agarrando sua bunda o auxiliando para que subisse e descesse mais rápido. E ele começou a gemer mais. Sempre mais alto, cada vez mais alto que da outra vez.

Chegamos juntos ao prazer, e senti-lo gozar pra mim, era sempre uma sensação nova, e agora mais do que nunca. Já que provavelmente agora... Era a última vez.

_Eu não quero que pense nisso.

Ele disse rodeando o braço por meu pescoço se acomodou ao meu lado me puxando pra ele. Eu massageei seu braço.

_Eu só não quero me separar de você. Será que não entende Misha? Você foi a única coisa boa que me aconteceu em todos esses anos.

_Você também, Jensen. Você também, amor.

Ele disse passando a mão por meu rosto.

_Não quero que você me deixe.

_Está tudo bem. Nunca vou te deixar, só não posso ficar com você agora Jensen. Eu recebi outra proposta de emprego.

_Como?

_Eu estou viajando pra Los Angeles amanhã.

Eu baixei o olhar, era mesmo o fim.

_Posso então, pelo menos... Levá-lo para o Aeroporto?

Ele fechou os olhos sorrindo.

_Claro. Eu pensei que teria que implorar.

Rimos juntos, os sons ecoando no quarto escuro.

_Você... Vai esperar eu voltar, Jen?

Eu o olhei e mesmo no escuro podia ver seus olhos azuis brilhando.

_Pra sempre, Misha. Pra sempre, meu amor.

"_A partida nunca é fácil._

_Mas quem se vai,_

_Sempre deixa algo de si,_

_E sempre leva algo também."_


End file.
